


Like a Ghost

by salesman



Series: Overloaded: Solas POV & Other Stories [9]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Humor, POV Solas, Romance, with some more crack on top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 10:13:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4175988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salesman/pseuds/salesman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Solas is happily dreaming in the Fade, when something suddenly wakes him...</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span class="small">Yet another Overloaded <strong>AU oneshot</strong>... except I don't even know when this would be in the story timeline. It's just... random.</span>
  </em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a Ghost

**Author's Note:**

> This is crack. Crack, crack, crack. And possibly a little out of character. But whatever, it’s fanfiction, yo.

Walking along a deserted path, Solas found something of interest. A crying child, sitting by herself on the side of the road. She was a very young elf, whimpering little phrases in Elvhen, and terrified of some unknown monster.

“What is it, little one?” he asked the spirit in his tongue.

She gazed up with large, tear-filled eyes, and, opening her small mouth, she said, “They—”

But Solas never heard the whole answer. Suddenly, he was stirred from his sleep, awoken by something... or _someone_. He immediately opened his eyes, turning his head towards the disturbance. “ _Anna_ ,” he seethed through clenched teeth. “ _What_ are you doing in my _bed_?” She had somehow snuck into his room without him waking, and also inserted herself beside him, snuggled innocently underneath the blankets of his bed.

“I have a good reason, I swear!” she asserted, holding her hands up defensively. Her eyes briefly scaled downwards. “Wait, are you _naked_ right now?”

“ _Anna_ ,” he warned again angrily, “get to the point. Now.”

“Okay, okay,” she sputtered. “I think there’s a ghost in my room.”

Solas exhaled loudly in frustration, furious that he had been torn from the Fade for _this_.

“I’m serious!” she hastily defended. “Cole once told me someone died in my room, and I think I finally saw the ghost!” She lowered her voice to whisper, “I think it wants to _kill_ me.”

“Return to your quarters, Anna,” Solas said irritatedly, closing his eyes again.

“No, please, _please_ let me sleep here tonight! I promise I won’t make a sound, and you won’t even know I was here!” she begged desperately.

“Fine,” he said after another long exhale. He turned his body away from her to sleep on his side, even though he much preferred lying on his back. But this allowed for more space in the bed, and he had to eliminate any possibility of his da’len’s movements interrupting his sleep again.

After a few lengthy moments of silence, he finally felt the edges of sleep drifting back over his consciousness... but then something small pressed against his leg, forcing him back to reality. “Anna!” he hissed. “Do not touch me.”

“ _Sorry_ ,” she whispered, although not sounding nearly sorry enough. “I just wanted to see if you really _are_ naked.”

“Fenedhis!” he cursed, flopping onto his back again and turning his head to meet her gaze. “Yes, I am naked. And if you wish to remain here for the rest of the night, then you must be silent and stay on _that_ side of the bed.”

“Why do you sleep naked?” she asked, completely ignoring his request. “Don’t you get cold? You don’t even have a fire on in here! It’s freezing!”

Now, he had _had_ it. “Get out,” he demanded, pointing towards the door. “Return to your own quarters immediately.”

“No, please! I swear, I’ll actually be quiet from now on!” she pleaded.

“I do not believe you,” he countered. “Now leave.”

“Solas, _please_!” she implored. “I mean... I wasn’t _actually_ trying to find out if you were naked! Well, not _really..._  but I was really just cold and wanted to get closer to you! You keep this room way too chilly to sleep in. Can’t you cast a fire glyph or something?” she whined.

“No,” he said curtly. “Then it would be too warm.”

“Please just let me stay,” she asked, lightly touching his arm, and he did notice how cold her skin was, which made him feel a little guilty in turn. Perhaps he should let her stay, just this once.

He sighed. “You may stay,” he said. “But remain still, and completely silent.”

She nodded, and he closed his eyes, continuing to lie on his back. His da’len shifted closer then, and he felt her arm touch his, and her head rest against his shoulder. She was lying closely flush against him, which certainly had not been a part of their agreement, but he knew she felt chilled, so he tried his best to overlook it and sleep instead.

And finally, wonderfully, he felt the comfortable Fade fall around him again. He returned to the spot with the crying spirit, although she was now standing, and no longer tearful. “Little one,” he started again, “what troubles you so?”

The spirit looked at him curiously a moment before answering slowly, “They were lost so long ago, during the—”

No... No, no, no. It was happening _again_. He was waking up. Something was waking him again, and he would not blame himself for doing something regretful to Anna if she had any part in it...

Solas woke suddenly, opening his eyes to find Anna hovering directly above him, and...  _kissing_ him?! On the lips, no less!

He pulled her away by the shoulders with his hands, breaking their lips apart. “Anna, what—? Why have you—? So suddenly, and—” Solas now found _himself_ the sputtering mess this time.

Anna sighed, laying herself sideways on the bed and propping her head up on an elbow. “Sorry, I just kept thinking about it while you were lying there, and I don’t know... I’ve wanted to do that for a while now, so I thought, why not?” she explained, somewhat timidly, and somewhat... not?

“And you chose this moment, while I was _sleeping_?” he asked, completely perplexed by his da’len’s behavior.

“Uh... yeah.” She hardly even seemed fazed by his shock.

He turned on his side to fully face her, to _fully_ stare in awe at the strangeness of Anna. “That was... that was a terribly chosen moment for our first kiss,” he remarked in disbelief.

“What? Why? What would be better?” Anna questioned. “And wait... does that mean _you’ve_ been thinking about it, too?!”

“There are immensely more preferable locations to here,” he contended, ignoring the majority of her questions.

“Oh yeah?” she said, returning her head back to the pillow. “Like _what?_ ”

“In the garden, for instance,” Solas offered.

She rolled her eyes. “That is so cliche.”

“Would you not want to be surrounded by flowers, breathing in the scent of herbs?” he asked skeptically.

“There would probably be bugs or something,” she argued.

“Then in the snow somewhere, with glistening white trees, and snowflakes gently landing on your skin?” he suggested instead.

“Too _cold_ ,” she said, shaking her head. “What’s with you and the cold?”

“You are insufferably obstinate,” he said, somewhat annoyed. “Those options were highly superior to this situation, and I will certainly not allow that _atrocity_ to be remembered as the first time we kiss.” It was aggravating to think he had been partially unconscious for it, when they had _finally_ kissed, and Solas refused to let such a precious moment be ruined by Anna’s bold impatience. He pulled her close then, scooping her face into his hands and pressing his lips passionately against hers.

They kissed long and tenderly, gently slipping into a rhythm with their mouths. Eventually, they both pulled away, smiling shyly at each other. “So...” Anna said in a low whisper. “Did you just grow a tail, or are you just that happy to kiss me?”

“Shut up,” Solas said, still smiling, and he drew her near again for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm such a weirdo.


End file.
